Meu Inverno
by Nayome Isuy
Summary: Kagome perdera a mãe e assim teve de morar com a tia e a prima. Excluída na escola vivi a sombra de sua prima, acaba por se descobrir apaixonada pelo namorado dela. Esse amor se tornaria impossível? inukag
1. Introdução

**Meu Inverno**

_Por. Nayome Isuy_

**_Disclaimer : Inuyasha e seu grupo não me pertencem, portanto não posso tê-los para mim, mas me contento em aprecia-los! XD_**

**Legenda:**

**-...- Fala**

"**..." pensamentos**

**(...) alguns comentários meus. XD**

**Capítulo 01 – Introdução**

Como sua vida tinha se transformado tão subitamente? Em um momento estava feliz e satisfeita com a vida que levava e no outro estava lá, caminhando sob a neve tentando impedir que incontáveis soluços escapassem por seus lábios.

Começava mais um inverno - a neve começara a cair no dia anterior - se não estivesse tão preocupada com a desgraça que sua vida estava se tornando, com certeza se lembraria de como odiava o inverno. Sempre tão frio. Pouquíssimas pessoas se atreviam a caminhar pelas ruas num dia daquele e as que caminhavam estavam com pressa para chegar a sua casa e estar com a família. Ao contrário dela, que queria distância daquilo que o juiz denominara como lar. Aquilo nunca se tornaria um lar, seria apenas onde teria de passar um ano até que tivesse idade suficiente para morar sozinha.

Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco ingrata, mas quem ligava?

Depois de ter perdido a mãe há uma semana atrás ficara designado que ela teria de morar com a tia e a prima. No dia em que o advogado da família avisara quem teria a tutela sobre a adolescente, ela percebera como não era muito bem aceita naquela família. Todos os parentes procuraram desculpas para se livrarem do estorvo. Talvez aquilo fosse porque sua mãe se casara com seu pai, um homem que não era visto com bons olhos pela família.

Por fim, sobrara para sua tia, Hishiru, ela sim, era muitíssimo bem aceita pela aquela família que vivia de aparências. Tinha uma filha perfeita, um emprego perfeito, uma casa perfeita, a vida perfeita. No dia em que o marido morrera se esforçara para não chorar e assim estragar a sua maquiagem perfeita. (aff, acho que exagerei XD)

Até mesmo na escola aquela "não aceitação" a perseguia, era conhecida como a sombra de Kikyou, sua prima. Eram parecidas, mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferentes. Kikyou era a rainha perfeição, seus cabelos negros e compridos sempre brilhavam, o que dava inveja a qualquer outra garota no colégio. Magra como só, perfeita como ela, não era de se espantar que vivesse rodeada de meninos e garotas escandalosas, se eram verdadeiras e sinceras pouco lhe importava o que valia mesmo era que estava sempre no meio das atenções. Isso não lhe provocava nem um pouco de inveja, mas a idéia de ser um pouco mais bem aceita caia muito bem em seus devaneios.

Assim como Kikyou ela possuía cabelos negros – assim como a família toda – entretanto o seu era um pouco mais curto e não era tão brilhoso como o dela. Não era magérrima como. Perfeita? Essa era a palavra que passava longe do modo que os outros a viam. Em geral era "a sem graça", "a estranha" ou "a deslocada". Isso pouco lhe importava, aprendera uma valiosa lição anos atrás _Nunca dar atenção ao que os outros dizem_.

Não que ela fosse completamente excluída a ponto de não ter com quem conversar, de fato tinha uma valiosa amiga da qual não podia se queixar, Sango. A jovem lhe dera tanto apoio após a morte de sua mãe, não se sentia tão sozinha assim, sabia que podia contar com ela para qualquer coisa.

Sango era uma garota um pouco relaxada, mas sempre garantia uma boa nota nas provas. Ah, não podia se esquecer de Miroku, este estava sempre com as duas já que não deixava Sango em paz. Miroku era conhecido como o pervertido da escola, já que estava sempre atrás de alguma garota. Mas era percebido o prazer que ele sentia em estar sempre perturbando Sango com suas cantadas.

No fundo ele era um bom amigo que compartilhava seu tempo com as duas, apesar de ser um tanto popular.

Cansada de se lamuriar, e ao perceber que já estava muito frio, decidira retornar, para sua suposta casa. Havia chegado à casa da prima naquela manhã, mas fora o suficiente para ela querer deixar o lugar o mais rápido possível.

Caminhava lentamente pela rua vazia, banhada pela noite, os postes iluminavam o seu caminho e o vento frio por pouco não a congelava. A lua cheia estava belíssima no céu, nenhuma estrala poderia ofuscar seu brilho, não em sua noite de glória.

Já podia avistar ao longe a casa de sua tia. Quanto mais se aproximava podia distinguir a silhueta parada na frente da porta. Sua prima. E por sua expressão ela não parecia muito feliz. Não que algum dia chegara a receber Kagome com abraços e sorrisos. Muito pelo contrário, para ela quanto menos tempo tinha de suportar a prima, melhor.

-Humf, Kagome! Já não basta termos de acolhê-la em nossa casa, você fica chegando tarde! Eu te avisei que o InuYasha viria hoje, podia ter a consideração de chegar em casa mais cedo! – sua prima ralhou enquanto a jovem entrava e retirava o cachecol e as luvas, pendurando-os na entrada.

Tinha se esquecido que InuYasha viria essa noite. Recordava-se de Kikyou comentar algo sobre o namorado, mas não prestara muita atenção. InuYasha e Kikyou estavam namorando há mais ou menos três meses, ou será que era mais? Bom, isso não importava. InuYasha era um dos garotos mais cobiçados da escola, não sabia o que as garotas achavam de tão maravilhoso nele, mas não podia negar que aquele cabelo negro e comprido dava um ar muito charmoso a ele. Sabia poucas coisas a respeito do jovem, nunca se interessara muito por sua vida, para ela ele era apenas mais um no meio da popularidade.

-O que pensa que está fazendo! – ouviu a voz nervosa da prima enquanto tirava os sapatos.

-Do que está falando? – Kagome ergueu o olhar e pode ver Kikyou cruzar os braços impaciente.

-Kagome...! – a voz da tia preencheu o cômodo.

-Sim, tia! – respondeu indo até a cozinha onde a mulher preparava o jantar.

-Vá ao mercado e traga-me essas coisas que estão na lista... – Kagome pegou o pedaço de papel.

-Mas tia eu acabei de chegar... –

-Vá logo antes que InuYasha chegue! – Kagome suspirou, murmurou um "ta, ta, já vou..." calçou novamente os sapatos e pegou o cachecol e as luvas deixando mais uma vez a casa.

"Ótimo!" pensou ironicamente "agora tenho que ficar fazendo compras..." decidiu se apressar, assim logo poderia chegar a casa e sair daquele frio. O mercado não ficava muito longe. Logo avistara o letreiro piscando em vermelho no meio da escuridão diurna.

Entrou no mercado e tirou a lista de dentro do bolso. Constavam apenas quatro ingredientes:

_1k FARINHA_

_2kg AÇÚCAR _

_1l LEITE_

_5TOMATES _

Começou a procurar os ingredientes. O mercado estava vazio dada à hora avançada da noite, uma ou duas pessoas estavam lá fazendo suas compras noturnas, provavelmente já passavam das onze, mas aquele era mais um daqueles mercados vinte e quatro horas. Ao fundo ela podia escudar uma baixa música estranhamente sonolenta, o que não contribuiu com seu estado de cansaço. Depois de pegar tudo se encaminhou ao caixa vazio. O atendente somou os produtos e entregou-lhe a nota fiscal, anunciando:

-São 19,30 –Kagome ficou um tempo parada, até lembrar-se que a tia não lhe dera o dinheiro. Bufou nervosa abrindo a carteira e tirando uma nota de vinte. Era só o que faltava, além de fazer as compras para a tia também teria de pagar por ela – Obrigado e volte sempre – o rapaz comentou entregando os setenta centavos de troco.

Kagome pegou as compras e saiu do local, murmurando nervosa.

-Kagome...! – a jovem se virou e viu um rapaz se aproximar correndo. Suspirou, não ele agora, tudo que queria era ir para casa e descansar, o dia fora um tanto puxado – Sabia que era você, Kagome. Reconheço-te de longe... –

-Ah, olá Kouga! – a colegial comentou esboçando um sorriso. Kouga era um amigo da escola, estava no terceiro ano, há algum tempo havia cismado que ela deveria ser sua mulher. Para Kagome aquilo somente a perturbava, não que não gostasse de Kouga, mas tinha horas que ele era muito inoportuno.

-O que está fazendo numa noite tão fria fora de casa? –

-Apenas vim fazer umas compras para minha tia... – comentou indicando a sacola que carregava. Kouga apenas percebeu a sacola naquele momento.

-Kagome, permita-me acompanhá-la até sua casa... –

-Kouga, por favor, não precisa se preocupar, minha casa é aqui perto... – a jovem comentou corando quando ele pegou a sacola e saiu caminhando à frente.

-Não será nenhum incômodo, Kagome. E também é perigoso para uma garota andar a essa hora na rua... – comentou sorrindo, Kagome desistiu e passou a segui-lo. Esquecera de mencionar que Kouga era sempre muito gentil.

-Então, Kagome, sua prima continua te perturbando? - Kouga perguntou enquanto caminhavam subindo a rua. Kagome sorriu diante da preocupação do amigo.

-Ah, nem tanto, Kouga. Além do mais, eu não posso reclamar, sabe? Elas permitiram que eu morasse com elas, acho que seria demais exigir que elas me aceitassem... – a jovem comentou baixando o olhar com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Kagome, eu não aceito que a minha mulher more num lugar onde está sendo maltratada! – ele exclamou observando-a.

-K-Kouga, eu não estou sendo maltratada... –

-Como não, Kagome? Está na rua há essa hora, e nesse frio! Se continuar assim você vai ir morar comigo! – ele avisou, Kagome se assustou, e deu um sorrisinho sem graça. Quando viu que estavam em casa ela se apressou:

-Hum, Kouga, muito obrigada por me acompanhar. – pegou a sacola das mãos dele e correu para casa.

Ao entrar em casa começou a ouvir vozes alegres, pelo visto InuYasha havia chegado. Mãe ou filha? Não sabia quem babava mais. Era impressionante como ambas enchiam o garoto de mimos, era sempre muito bem recebido e as duas sempre conversavam alto e ouviam as histórias que ele mesmo contava. Mas Kagome percebera, certa vez, que ele parecia se incomodar um pouco com toda aquela atenção, não só das duas, mas como de todos da escola, estava sempre sendo perseguido ou rodeado por milhares de pessoas.

Ela suspirou, que importava? Ela não pretendia se envolver naquela história, mal conhecia o rapaz, podia ter sido uma impressão errada, afinal, se não gostasse da atenção tentaria evita-la, não? Percebeu que estavam na sala e se lembrou da conversa que teve pela manhã com a prima.

**FLASH BACK **

Havia acabado de chegar e estava arrumando as coisas no quarto que lhe fora direcionado. Não era muito espaçoso, um armário no canto, a cama no centro e uma escrivaninha perto da janela. Não que quisesse ser mimada, mas o lugar se mostrava um tanto empoeirado, não tiveram nem a consideração de arrumar o lugar para ela.

Abrira as janelas, deixando o ar circular. Começou a desfazer as malas, e organizar o lugar. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Entre... –

Kikyou entrou no lugar carregando alguns lençóis e colocando em cima da cama. Ficou observando Kagome por um tempo e por fim falou:

-Bom, você já deve saber que estou namorando com InuYasha... – Kagome assentiu – ótimo! Ele vem hoje a noite jantar conosco. –

-Certo... –

-Não, você não entendeu, quero que seja tudo perfeito! – sua prima comentou fitando Kagome se erguer.

-O que quer, Kikyou? –

-Já que você tocou no assunto, será que dá para você não aparecer? – Kagome se espantou com a pergunta, definitivamente ela era um estorvo naquela casa e Kikyou parecia querer deixar aquilo o mais claro possível.

-Hum, mas eu não vou jantar? –

-Depois você esquenta alguma coisa... Só não quero que apareça lá. –

-Tudo bem... - comentou com um suspiro. Tentaria tornar sua presença naquela casa a mais agradável possível, tentaria viver em harmonia com a tia e a prima, apesar de achar um pouco impossível.

-Ótimo! – assim Kikyou deixou o cômodo, muito satisfeita por sinal.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK **

O melhor era avisar a tia que chegara, deixar as compras na cozinha e depois desaparecer para não estragar o jantar de Kikyou. Tirou o casaco e seguiu em direção a sala. Ao adentrar todos pararam a conversa, estavam sentados nos sofás e pareciam muito interessados em observá-la. Kikyou fizera uma careta ao perceber a presença da prima e InuYasha não demonstrara surpresa, provavelmente sabia que a menina estava morando com Kikyou. Sua tia ao perceber o silêncio e o olhar de Kikyou se adiantou:

-Até que enfim chegou, menina! Eu disse para ir rápido! Por sua culpa a janta ainda não está pronta. - Kagome piscou surpresa, ela tinha ido até bem rápido – desculpe-nos, InuYasha, essa menina às vezes é muito devagar. – InuYasha se moveu e respondeu:

-Não se preocupe. -

-Desculpe-me, tia. Eu vou deixar o que me pediu na cozinha. – Kagome comentou e seguiu para a cozinha.

-Se vocês me derem licença, vou terminar de preparar o jantar... – Hishiru comentou. Kikyou assentiu satisfeita por ter um momento a sós com o namorado.

Sua tia entrou na cozinha e viu Kagome arrumando os ingredientes em cima da bancada de mármore. Após arrumar estava saindo do aposento quando sua tia a chamou:

-Seja útil, menina! Ajude-me com a ceia. –

-Mas... –

-Nada de "mas", você atrasou tudo a única coisa que pode fazer é me ajudar, além do mais eu preciso fazer sala para a visita, não posso ficar na cozinha. – Kagome suspirou, aquele dia parecia que nunca iria acabar.

-O que quer que eu faça? –

-Ponha a mesa e depois fique de olho no peru, ele deve ficar pronto daqui a pouco. Agora eu vou voltar para a sala. – comentou sua tia deixando o cômodo.

-Certo... – Kagome encarou o peru no forno com raiva. Tudo que mais queria naquela hora era deitar e dormir.

Caminhou até o armário pegando os pratos e talheres. A sala de jantar era junta com a sala de estar, onde se encontravam a família e seu querido convidado. A única coisa que as separavam era uma pequena estante de vidro. Kagome entrou na sala e começou a arrumar a mesa, pegando apenas um pedaço da conversa.

-Ah, mãe, já lhe contei que InuYasha está fazendo a escola de pilotagem e assim que passar seus pais vão lhe dar um carro! – Kikyou comentou animadamente.

-Ah verdade, querida? É muito bom saber isso, InuYasha! – o jovem sorriu.

-Termino daqui alguns meses... – comentou satisfeito. Ninguém parecia perceber sua presença na sala. Kagome pegou os copos e colocou em seus devidos lugares.

-Kagome...? – a jovem se virou ao ouvir a prima – traga-me um copo de água. – é, realmente, ela só servia para aquilo mesmo. Foi até a cozinha pegar o bendito copo.

-Aqui... – entregou a prima, que fez um sinalzinho de "chispa". Fez uma careta e saiu pisando duro. Inuyasha ficou observando Kagome sair da sala e Hishiru percebendo o olhar do jovem tratou de apontar os defeitos dela.

-Kagome, é uma menina muito mal educada, não repare, por favor... – pediu sua tia. InuYasha deu um sorrisinho decido a não se meter nos problemas da família, pelo que percebera a menina "Kagome" não agradava nem Kikyou e nem sua mãe – sabe, perdeu os pais, e agora temos de aceita-la em nossa casa, a mãe nunca lhe deu uma boa educação, por isso é tão rebelde... –

Kagome retornou para a cozinha e sentou-se na bancada de mármore apoiando a cabeça nos braços enquanto observava o peru cozinhar. Sua vista às vezes se tornava um pouco turva e suas pálpebras pesavam agradavelmente quase que convidativas. Um silêncio gostoso tomou conta do aposento e o sono foi cada vez seduzindo-a mais, e acabou pegando no sono, deixando a cabeça pesar sobre a mesa gélida.

O tempo foi passando e Hishiru e Kikyou estavam muito distraídas com a conversa para perceber que algo de errado estava se passando. Inuyasha já estava quase deitado no sofá com a demora da janta e a conversa de Kikyou e sua mãe não era muito animadora. Por vezes pediam sua opinião, e ele respondia qualquer coisa já que não estava prestando atenção.

-Então eu disse a ela que não seria necessário que ela fosse ao salão já que nem um milagre poderia melhorar sua aparência! – comentou histericamente Kikyou caindo aos risos junto à mãe e Inuyasha apenas balançou a cabeça como se concordasse, só não sabia com o que.

Um cheiro estranho de queimado começou a preencher a sala, quando Hishiru percebeu que era o peru, deu um pulo do sofá e saiu correndo para a cozinha gritando e Inuyasha e Kikyou foram atrás.

-Ah! O meu jantar está arruinado! – Hishiru gritou levando as mãos ao cabelo, pegou uma luva e abriu o forno, de onde saiu uma grande massa de fumaça.

Kagome ao ouvir os gritos ergueu a cabeça, assustada, e ao ver a tia tirar o peru queimado de dentro do fogão levou as mãos à boca. Como pode ser tão descuidada! Sabia que por essa iria ouvir eternamente, Kikyou não deixaria aquilo barato. Ela percebeu que todos estavam demasiados ocupados com as lamúrias e o peru que soltava fumaça. Decidiu que era melhor sair dali antes que percebessem e começassem a culpá-la pela ruína do jantar, o que era verdade, mas aquilo tudo não teria acontecido se tivessem deixado-a ir descansar.

Quando estava na porta da cozinha Kikyou percebeu sua intenção e virou-se furiosa para a jovem.

-Como pode, Kagome! – esbravejou, aproximando-se de Kagome parou a porta e passou a fitar a prima, Inuyasha e Hishiru, viraram-se para ver a discussão. – você estragou a minha noite! – Kagome baixou a cabeça, bambeou, o sono ainda a assolava.

-É assim que nos retribui! – exclamou Hishiru parando ao lado da filha, que tinha a face levemente avermelhada devido aos gritos.

-Eu sinto muito. Eu estava exausta e... –

-Estragou a minha noite! – berrou novamente Kikyou.

-Chega, Kikyou... Foi um acidente, ela não fez de propósito – InuYasha achou que já era hora intervir. Percebera que a jovem parecia quase dormir em pé, os olhos inchados e avermelhados de sono e o cabelo bagunçado graças ao seu pequeno cochilo na bancada.

-Mas, Inu, e o jantar! – Kikyou perguntou tentando baixar o tom de voz e acalmar-se.

-Vamos a algum restaurante... Eu pago. – sugeriu.

-Ah, - Kikyou começou tentando se recompor – então... Acho que podemos ir... Vamos.

Os três seguiram em direção a porta, Kagome acompanhou-os parando na porta. Hishiru pegou a chave e quando estava de saída Inuyasha perguntou indicando Kagome:

-Ela não vêm?

-Am? – Kikyou se virou – ah não, com certeza já comeu alguma coisa na rua, não precisa se preocupar com ela... –

Kagome suspirou ao ouvir as ultimas palavras dos três, Inuyasha olhou uma ultima vez para trás e ela deu um sorrisinho, entram no carro e deixaram a casa. Kagome trancou a porta e subiu as escadas.

Suspirou entrando no quarto e jogando-se sobre a cama. Finalmente iria poder descansar. Olhou para o lado e viu sua escrivaninha cheia de cadernos, levantou-se curiosa. Quando viu quase chorou. Tinha se esquecido de fazer os deveres.

Sentou-se e começou a fazê-los.

Depois de algumas horas ouviu o barulho de carro na rua e a voz de Kikyou. Parecia que Kikyou havia acabado de chegar, ouvi-a se despedir de Inuyasha e entrar. Decidiu não descer enquanto sua tia não subisse, não queria correr o risco de ter de lavar a louça, ou ser pega de surpresa no corredor e levar a bronca antecipada.

Quando, enfim terminou o dever, olhou para o relógio este marcava duas e trinta da madrugada. Sua barriga roncou, estava faminta. Sua tia provavelmente já estava dormindo à uma hora dessas.

Abriu a porta e desceu silenciosamente, procurou algo na dispensa. Achou apenas biscoitos, comeu alguns e depois sorriu, finalmente aquele dia tinha acabado, ia chegar no quarto e cair no sono. De fato teria de acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mas naquele momento não queria pensar naquilo. Só queria dormir. E se esquecer de tudo o que acontecera, dormir em paz.

o/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/oo/o/oo/oo/

_**Olá a todos! **_

**_Aí está o primeiro capítulo da minha mais nova criação! o/ Não é uma fic com uma trama muito complicada, como, em geral, eu gosto de fazer, mas eu quis testar alguma coisa nova. Se eu continuasse com fics do gênero que eu escrevo acho que acabaria ficando repetitiva XD_**

_**Pode-se dizer então que sou novata! Por isso, se tiverem alguma opinião ou sugestão me falem, será de grande ajuda! o/**_

_**Obrigada por lerem!**_

_**Nayome Isuy**_


	2. 1 dia

**Meu Inverno**

_Por. Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 02 – 1° dia**

A luz do sol entrou pela janela aberta do quarto despertando a jovem sonolenta. Não podia estar na hora de ir para escola. Ela mal se deitara na cama. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro resmungando. Dormira muito tarde e graças a isso agora estava acabada, exausta. Sua tia fora muito generosa ao servi-la aquele quarto, a casa possuía quatro quartos de hóspedes, todos com suítes, espaçosas e definitivamente muito aconchegantes, porém o que os outros tinham de aconchego o seu tinha de defeitos. As cortinas da janela estavam aos pedaços, mal impediam a entrada dos raios de sol, o cômodo era extremamente minúsculo e o banheiro quase impossível de se entrar dada suas condições atuais.

Entretanto antes de se deitar na noite anterior não dera importância a tais pequenos detalhes, já que seu sono tirara-lhe a capacidade crítica tendo apenas em mente a grande necessidade que tinha de se deitar e ver aquele dia exaustivo acabar.

O despertador começou a tocar insistente. Tateou a cabeceira atrás do maldito objeto. Bufou, jogando o travesseiro longe e pegando o despertador, desligando-o por fim. Sua cabeça latejava.

Levantou-se indo até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Depois de se arrumar, juntou o material, e desceu as escadas. Não tomara o café da manhã decidida a comer algo na escola e evitar a tia ou a prima. Era segunda-feira, pessoalmente, não seu dia favorito, mas estava um tanto alegre naquela manhã, apesar de cansada.

No caminho para o colégio comprou um jornal na banca e correu para não se atrasar. Tinha alguns planos em mente, assim que chegasse da escola daria um jeito em seu quarto, tentaria pô-lo mais aceitável e aconchegante, apesar de achar um pouco difícil.

Ao chegar, foi para a cantina. O lugar estava vazio já que ainda era muito cedo, comprou algum salgado e sentou-se numa mesa qualquer abrindo o jornal nos "classificados". Precisava arranjar um emprego, ter um dinheiro só dela, não viveria às custa da tia, e, além disso, precisava economizar dinheiro para a faculdade que sua tia certamente não iria costear.

-Kagome! – ela virou-se ao ver Sango chegar correndo ao seu encontro, a amiga parecia um tanto eufórica aquela manhã ensolarada.

-Ah, bom dia, Sango! –

-Bom dia! Então como foi o dia ontem? Teve algum problema com sua prima? – ah, é verdade, não tivera tempo de conversar com Sango e contar o que acontecera.

-Bom, o InuYasha foi jantar conosco... – comentou tornando a ler o jornal, marcando os empregos que a interessava.

-Não brinca! E então como foi! – Sango perguntou agoniada e agitada, sabia que morar com Kikyou seria barra pesada, já que a jovem não era muito agradável.

-Péssimo... – Sango ergueu uma sobrancelha intrigada.

-O que houve? –

-Bom, minha tia fez com que eu servisse a janta e eu queimei o peru, Kikyou ficou furiosa e disse eu tinha estragado a noite dela e saiu com o Inuyasha para jantar – comentou desinteressada. Sango fez cara de indignada e depois começou a rir.

-Bem feito para ela! Aquela nariz-empinado! –

-Bom não foi muito bom assim, sei que ainda vou ouvir muito por causa disso... – Sango confirmou com um aceno, acalmou-se um pouco e olhou para o jornal em que a menina marcava alguns nomes.

-Ah não, Kagome! Ainda está com essa idéia na cabeça! – perguntou Sango observando-a.

-É claro que sim! Você sabe muito bem que a minha tia não vai pagar nada para mim quando eu precisar e um dia eu vou ter que morar sozinha, é melhor começar a juntar agora para depois não faltar... – comentou.

-Ah, ta certo... Você já achou alguma coisa? –

-Não, tudo o que eu acho é no horário da escola... – comentou tristemente.

-Ah, não se preocupe, você vai achar alguma coisa! – Sango sorriu dando tapinhas gentis no ombro da amiga tentando consola-la.

-Espero que sim... – suspirou.

-Sango! – as duas se viraram para ver Miroku, correndo pelo corredor até alcança-las – Sangozinha, o que está fazendo tão cedo na escola? Estava com saudades! – ele perguntou a abraçando.

-Lague-me, Miroku! – ela o empurrou até o rapaz solta-la. – eu vim cedo porque queria falar com a Kagome. A propósito, por que desligou seu celular? Tentei falar com você, ontem, durante toda à tarde! –

-Am? – Kagome pegou o celular no bolso – ah, eu esqueci de ligar ele! – ela comentou rindo, ligando-o. Sango suspirou, estivera preocupada com a amiga o dia inteiro e ela, simplesmente, esquecera-se de ligar o bendito celular, aquilo era algo, realmente, frustrante.

-Sango, o que vai fazer à tarde? – Miroku perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Ah, é verdade, Kagome, eu estava pensando, quer ir ao shopping fazer compras e quem sabe depois ir ao cinema? Para você se animar um pouquinho! – Sango perguntou animada. Miroku suspirou, lá se iam seus planos – ah, se quiser, você também pode ir, Miroku! –

-Eu adoraria, Sango! – exclamou Miroku – depois da escola? –

-É! O que acha, Kagome? Podemos almoçar no shopping! –

-Ah, Sango, eu não sei... –

-Ah, Kagome, você está precisando se divertir! E, quer saber, você vai! –

-Mas, Sango! –

-Não vou aceitar desculpas! Agora vamos para a sala que o sinal já vai tocar... – Sango avisou animada, puxando Kagome para as respectivas salas de aula.

Kagome e Sango estavam na mesma turma, apesar de Miroku ser da mesma série, estava em outra sala. Kikyou também era da sala das duas, assim como Kouga. InuYasha, entretanto, não, ele estava na mesma sala de Miroku e devo dizer que ambos eram bastante amigos.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente, os professores passaram à matéria e milhares de deveres. Kagome passou a manhã distraída, olhando para os lados ou para a janela. A idéia de sair talvez lhe fizesse bem, afinal, não teria de almoçar com a tia e assim evitaria o sermão que levaria mais tarde. Também estava precisando espairecer, ocorreram tantas coisas em sua vida, e ainda não tivera tempo de pôr as idéias em ordem. Mas a estranha sensação de solidão ainda a perturbava, era como se fosse uma necessidade íntima de estar sozinha para pensar um pouco.

Tudo que ocorrera em sua vida, todas as mudanças, ela não havia ainda se adaptado, seria demais pedir que lhe dessem um pouco mais de tempo? Sabia que não melhoraria assim de repente, ainda sentia falta da mãe, com quem era tão ligada, e subitamente passar a morar numa casa onde não era bem-vinda quando a vida inteira sempre tivera um lar para retornar e se aconchegar, não ajudava muito. Mesmo que se livrasse da tia, iria para onde? Não tinha dinheiro nem para um pequeno apartamento alugado. Ela teria de suportar aquela situação por mais algum tempo, afinal, não podia ficar pior do que já estava, não é?

Durante a tediosa aula de biologia, desistiu de tentar se concentrar, visto que não conseguia prender sua atenção no professor por mais de cinco minutos. Tirou o jornal da mochila, e retornou a sua procura por emprego. Sua carteira ficava em um ponto privilegiado da sala, ao lado da parede no fundo, então o professor não poderia ver o que estava fazendo. Em outro dia certamente reclamaria, mas _naquele_ dia não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Era mais uma bolsista e como toda, notas baixas não são permitidas, e por isso se esforçava bastante, porque se perdesse a bolsa sua querida tia não lhe pagaria a escola.

Daria um jeito depois de pegar a matéria da aula, talvez com Sango que parecia terrivelmente concentrada ou dormindo de olhos abertos.

Percorreu o classificado mais uma vez, até se deparar com uma oferta de emprego que não tinha visto antes; _"precisa-se de garçonetes"_ era perfeito o horário era compatível com de suas aulas, era uma lanchonete perto do shopping, lembrava-se de já ter passado por lá. Circulou o artigo e guardou o jornal na mochila. Tinha de sair da escola e ir direto lá antes que alguém pegasse sua vaga antes.

O sinal tocou indicando o fim das aulas. Juntou rapidamente o material e quando estava prestes a sair pela porta ouviu a voz de Sango logo atrás:

-Onde pensa que vai, Ka-go-me! – a jovem de negros cabelos virou-se para a amiga que a encarava estranhamente nervosa – não pensou que eu a deixaria escapar tão facilmente, não é?

-Eu não estava fugindo, Sango. Só estou com um pouquinho de pressa... – comentou, Sango segurou-se pelo braço evitando que fugisse.

-Kagome, nós vamos sair, você não vai evitar isso... Mas antes eu tenho que pegar o meu material no armário –

-Hm, Sango, eu estou com pressa, vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou chamar o Miroku e nós nos encontramos no portão, pode ser? – a jovem olhou desconfiada.

-Tá bom, mas se você fugir... –

-Tá, eu não vou fugir, fique sossegada... – respondeu apressada.

Sango soltou seu braço e seguiu para a esquerda enquanto Kagome foi para a direita em passos largos e rápidos. Os corredores estavam cheios e agitados, todos os alunos se dirigiam para as saídas, conversando animadamente. Após desviar de algumas pessoas e descer uma escada chegou, enfim, em um corredor mais calmo, continuava sua caminhada apressada e quando virou um corredor, estava olhando para baixo, acabando por trombar com alguém.

Estava tão distraída que deixou o material cair, e teria caído também se não tivessem a segurado.

-Ai, perdoe-me, não estava prestando atenção... – falou apressada, abaixando-se para recolher o material.

-Ei, menina, é melhor prestar mais atenção da próxima vez! – ouviu o rapaz resmungar irritado. Recolheu o material e ergueu-se para encará-lo, era InuYasha.

-Olha aqui, eu já disse, foi um acidente! –

-Onde anda com a cabeça, menina? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Do que está falando? –

-Ora, está sempre distraída! Ontem queimou o peru e hoje sai trombando nas pessoas... Sinceramente, devia se ligar mais... -

-O que aconteceu ontem não foi minha culpa! – exclamou.

-Como não? Sua tia pede que fique de olho no peru e você o deixa queimar...

-Droga, não sei porquê estou perdendo o meu tempo com você! Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

-Ei, Kagome, InuYasha! – os dois viraram-se ao ouvir a voz de Miroku que se aproximava animado ao lado de Sango.

-Kagome, pensei que fosse chamar o Miroku... – comentou Sango com um sorriso insinuador.

-Eu ia, até esse baka aparecer na minha frente! –

-Ei, quem está chamando de baka? – InuYasha gritou se virando para Kagome.

-Quem mais poderia ser!

-Grrrrr! Olha aqui, menina... – ele começou, porém foi interrompido.

-InuYasha! – todos se viraram ao ouvir a voz de Kikyou, Kagome fez uma careta ao ver a prima se aproximar e Sango se irritou, Kagome sabia que sua amiga não gostava de sua prima pelo fato de ela sempre agir de forma tão fútil e desagradável – o que está fazendo com _essa_ gente? – comentou cínica – sinceramente Inu não deveria desperdiçar o seu tempo com esse tipo de pessoa, eles não merecem um segundo de sua atenção.

Kagome, Sango e Miroku ficaram quietos apenas observando, Kagome parecia ligeiramente nervosa, InuYasha, por uma razão desconhecida pareceu se irritar com Kikyou o que não era muito comum, afinal todos sabiam que ele gostava muito da namorada. Kikyou pareceu não perceber, pois se virou para Kagome ainda estava nervosa pelo ocorrido na noite anterior.

-E você... Mamãe disse que era para chegar cedo em casa, tem algumas tarefinhas extras para você fazer, sabe? Por arruinar o meu jantar ontem... – ela deu um risinho.

-O quê? Isso não é justo! – exclamou Sango entrando entre a amiga e Kikyou.

-Você não diz o que é justo e, além do mais, não estava falando com você... – a mulher respondeu fria.

-Mas eu não posso... – respondeu Kagome intervindo – não posso chegar mais cedo tenho de passar no shopping primeiro...

-Isso não é problema meu, querida. E, afinal, o que você faria no shopping? Não tem dinheiro para nada...

-É justamente por isso... – Kikyou olhou para prima confusa.

-Como é? –

-Eu não tenho dinheiro, não posso ficar dependendo de vocês, por isso eu ia ir ao shopping para me candidatar ao emprego numa lanchonete que tem lá por perto...

-Humf, pouco me importo, saiba que quando chegar a casa não terá tempo para mais nada! – ela deu uma risadinha – vai passar o dia trabalhando, vamos aproveitar que a empregada faltou hoje...

Kagome fechou os olhos pensando na grande lista de coisas que teria de fazer para a tia. Ela ergueu o olhar pode ver que InuYasha estava a observando, porém desviou o olhar, no entanto, ele não parecia irritado, pareceu um pouco triste.

-Agora, vamos Inu, a propósito já que vai ao shopping, Kagome, faça-me o favor de trazer esses três filmes – ela falou anotando no papel – o Inu vai lá para casa e nós vamos ficar assistindo alguns filmes...

-Com que dinheiro vou pagar? Eu não tenho nenhum como você mesma disse... – perguntou pegando o papel.

-Humf – sua prima abriu a bolsa e entregou-lhe uma nota de dez – é bom não gastar esse dinheiro com outra coisa, ta me escutando? –

-Pode deixar, Kikyou, eu não preciso do seu dinheiro...

-'timo – falou segurando o braço do namorado e indo embora.

Kagome suspirou guardando o dinheiro e o papel dentro da bolsa, Sango estava com cara de poucos amigos e Miroku ficou apenas observando o amigo se distanciar.

-Isso é o cumulo! – Sango exclamou – quem ela pensa que é para te tratar feito uma empregada?

-Ah, Sango, deixa isso quieto... Vamos logo, eu tenho muito que fazer hoje... –

-Certo... –

Os três pegaram suas coisas e seguiram na direção do shopping, Kagome foi calada pensando nos seus problemas e Sango foi brigando com Miroku por lhe tocar em lugares impróprios. Certamente aquele seria um longo dia.

/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/

_**Olá a todos!**_

_**Nossa, esse capítulo ficou pronto mais rápido do que eu esperava, apesar de um pouco menor também. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo. **_

**_Bom, eu não tenho nenhuma super idéia para essa fic, o que me deixa um pouco insegura, sabe tenho mania de elaborar a fic toda antes e assim escrever, no entanto, essa fic está se tornando uma verdadeira provação para mim, dando-me uma pequena dor de cabeça, mas, enfim, eu vou até o fim, assim espero..._**

_**Sei que a Kagome está passando por muitas dificuldades e que o Inu não está ajudando muito, mas tenham certeza de que no fim tudo da certo, não é? **_

_**Ah, antes que me esqueça, gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade e fazer uma pequena propaganda para uma outra fic minha e de minha amiga Mari Malfoy, chama-se "O Mar te Trouxe para Mim" essa é um verdadeiro exemplo de meu estilo de escrita, se querem saber... Segue totalmente a idéia "elaborar e depois escrever" uma fic com uma grande trama e bastante mistério, do jeitinho que eu gosto! (risos) Bom, espero que vocês dêem uma passadinha depois.**_

_**Gostaria de agradecer a todo o pessoal que deixou reviews e agora vamos às respostas:**_

**Yumi Takashi:** Olá! Muito obrigada pela review. Ah sim, é verdade, sempre tive vontade de escrever uma fic estilo Cinderela, o único problema foi que eu fiquei me perguntando como seguiria com a fic, como já mencionei sou uma negação para fics sem tramas, mas acho que não estou me saindo tão mal assim, estou? (risos) espero que não. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Mil beijos!

**Carol:** Olá! Muito obrigada por comentar. Ah, verdade, acho que exagerei um pouco no capítulo anterior, é que eu queria mostrar como seria a vida dela apartir daquele dia e mostrar também o estilo da nossa "querida" (que realmente não tem nada de querida) Kikyou. Espero não ter demorado demais com o capítulo, pessoalmente acho que fui bem rápido, em outra fic minha demorei quase 6 meses para atualizar! (risos) Não pretendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**Thá Ayanami:** Oiee! (risos) Vou pensar no seu caso sobre quebrar a perna da Kikyou, pessoalmente, a idéia me agrada bastante. É verdade que a Kagome sofreu bastante no capítulo anterior, e não acho que isso vá diminuir nos próximos capítulos, mas, certamente, eles podem vir a se tornar um pouco mais divertidos, dado que eu adoro uma boa comédia. Espero que a fic esteja ficando boa, visto que eu não tenho muito talento em escrever sem trama, é como se faltasse uma razão para se seguir em frente, enfim, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoquinhas!

**Misaki Matsuya:** Oieee! Ah, eu sinceramente espero que não tenha demorado demais esse capítulo! Fico muito feliz em saber que esteja gostando da fic. Espero que tenha gostado igualmente deste capítulo! Muito obrigada por comentar! Mil beijinhos.

**Anna Lennox:** Olá! Ah, fico realmente muito contente em saber que está gostando da minha idéia! (sorriso) Ah, verdade, Kikyou é mesmo uma cobra (risos) E pode apostar que a Kagome rouba o Inu da "prima ridícula" – achei isso muito show! (risos) – muito, muito obrigada mesmo por comentar. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo e da pequena cena inu/kag, bom sei que não foi nada romântica, mas já é um primeiro passo, não é verdade? Beijocas!

**Kmilinhah-chan:** Oieee! Ah, que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo, bom não achei super, mas se você diz, eu já ganhei o meu dia! (risos) ah sim, eu vi a sua fic e como me pediu deixei a review! (certamente você recebeu, assim espero) Eu rezo que esteja certa quanto a essa fic prometer algumas coisas, na verdade estou um pouco preocupada com ela, visto que estou tendo uma pequena dificuldade em continuá-la. Muito obrigada por comentar. Mil beijinhos!

**Nathbella:** Oieee! Verdade que tem uma fic parecida com a minha? Ah, que pena, eu não sabia, se não eu não teria postado essa. Descobre para mim o nome, porque eu quero ler para fazer alguma coisa bem diferente, ta? Beijos maninha, brigadão por comentar!

**Jaque-chan:** Olá! Ah é, mas seria o cumulo se o Inu não dissesse nada, né? Ficar quieto vendo uma cena daquelas... Enquanto a Kikyou dizia todas aquelas atrocidades para a k-chan! Ah, mas eu ainda dou um jeito nesses parentes malvados (risos) Muito, mas muito obrigada por comentar! Eu ficou muito feliz em saber que esteja gostando da fic, dá-me até ânimo em continuar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, porque é agora que a história começa a se desenrolar. Mil beijocas!

_**Agora que já terminei de responder todas as reviews, gostaria de agradecer àqueles leitores que apenas leram e não tiveram oportunidade de comentar, muito obrigado a todos pela força com a fi, espero logo pegar o jeito com esse estilo de fic e poder escrever melhores capítulos! **_

_**Por favor, continuem comentando! Suas reviews me trazem muita felicidade!**_

**_Mil beijos para todos!_**

_**Nayome Isuy**_


	3. Acerto de contas

**Meu Inverno**

_Por. Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 03 – Acerto de contas**

Fizeram uma caminhada tranqüila até o shopping, Kagome ficou apreciando a companhia dos amigos, já que assim que chegasse a casa de sua tia não teria tempo para mais nada, além de cumprir as exigências da tia. Tinha uma montanha de deveres a fazer e sabia que teria, novamente, de virar a noite para fazê-los. A faxina que planejara fazer em seu quarto teria de esperar, o que não a agradava nem um pouco, já que o quarto que lhe fora direcionado há muito não era limpo.

Não queria ficar pensando em todos os seus problemas e principalmente se fazer parecer uma vítima, no entanto, não conseguia evitar, tinha tantas coisas em mente, tantas dores, tantos sofrimentos. Sentia-se cada vez mais sozinha, mas pensar daquele jeito não fazia dela uma pessoa ingrata? Tinha tantas pessoas se preocupando com seu bem estar, tantas pessoas que tentavam animar um pouco mais o seu dia. Sango, Miroku e Kouga estavam sendo amigos formidáveis, não podia deixar de agradecê-los.

Permitiu que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios, não estava tão sozinha como pensava. Seria forte por aquelas pessoas que a apoiavam, não se abateria pelo esforço daqueles que a amavam, sairia vitoriosa em gratidão á todos que ao seu lado permaneceram.

-Sango-chan, por favor, não fique brava comigo, sabe muito bem que sofro de uma maldição em minha mão direita... (ou é a esquerda? Sinto muito, nunca soube disso, ao certo, se estiver errado me avisem, por favor) pare com esse silêncio assustador... – Miroku implorada pela vigésima vez, enquanto Sango continuava calada – deveria ser piedosa ante ao meu problema... –

-Não deveria ser porcaria nenhuma! – Sango exclamou nervosa.

-AH! Enfim, você falou alguma coisa! Já não agüentava mais ficar sem escutar sua linda voz! – Miroku exclamou sorridente.

-Ah, cale a boca, Miroku, eu quero distancia de você e dessa sua mão!

-Sango-chan, acalme-se, não é para tanto, né? – Kagome comentou – ele já pediu desculpas...

Os três jovens cruzavam o parque em direção ao shopping que não ficava muito longe dali.

-Você fala isso porque não é em você que esse pervertido fica passando a mão! – Sango retrucou, mandando um olhar assassino para Kagome, que deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

-Sango-chan, deveria ficar feliz, isso só prova que você é a única que me interessa... – Miroku comentou sonhador seguindo a jovem que tentava se distanciar.

-Eu e todo o resto de meninas da escola, né! – ela gritou – até na Kagome, minha melhor amiga, você já passou a mão!

-Por favor, deixem-me fora disso, ok? – Kagome pediu observando os dois discutirem.

-Sango-chan, isso foi há tanto tempo, já nem me lembrava mais... Você também deveria se esquecer disso...

-Pare de me chamar por esse apelido idiota! E não vou me esquecer coisa nenhuma!

-Apelido idiota? Mas a Kagome-sama vive te chamando assim... –

-Não importa! Vindo de você soa muito patético! – Sango respondeu nervosa se distanciando do rapaz insistente.

Kagome seguiu à frente decidida a não escutar mais um segundo daquela briga infantil, já estava começando a ficar nervosa, o que não era bom, já que prestaria uma entrevista em poucos minutos, e precisava se manter muito calma, se é que era possível com aqueles dois por perto.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao shopping, os três entraram, Sango ainda brava, Kagome, distraída e Miroku com uma grande marca vermelha no rosto, onde a pouco a mão de Sango havia acertado.

Passaram na frente do cinema e aproveitaram para verem os filmes em cartazes, depois se encaminharam para a lanchonete que se localizava próxima ao shopping, no grande letreiro, na parte da frente da lanchonete, estava escrito "Rodoburger" e na porta estava pendurada uma pequena placa "precisa-se de ajudantes".

-Parece que é aqui... – Kagome comentou tentando chamar a atenção dos dois.

-Ah, vamos entrar! – Sango falou averiguando o estabelecimento.

-Espera! Eu tenho que pensar em alguma coisa decente para se dizer! – Kagome exclamou.

-Ah, qual é, Kagome... É só entrar e dizer que quer conversar sobre o emprego... – Sango respondeu pondo as mãos na cintura como se estivesse impaciente.

-Mas... – Kagome começou, porém Sango a interrompeu.

-Vem... – a jovem pegou a placa e saiu arrastando Kagome pela lanchonete até o caixa, onde um rapaz de cabelos castanhos claros atendia uma senhora. A mulher pagou e deixou o caixa – queremos falar sobre o emprego – Sango colocou a placa sobre o balcão e ficou observando o rapaz.

-Ah sim, só um minuto, vou chamar o gerente... – ele entrou numa porta onde era permitido apenas funcionários.

-Viu? Não foi tão difícil assim, foi? – perguntou soltando Kagome que esfregou os pulsos e falou um pouco nervosa:

-É, mas poderia ter sido melhor – após alguns minutos o rapaz voltou acompanhado de um senhor que olhou para as duas.

-Então, qual das duas quer o emprego? – ele perguntou grosseiro.

-Ah... É e-eu... – Kagome respondeu ligeiramente nervosa, precisava tanto daquele emprego.

O homem fez algumas perguntas sobre o seu dia-a-dia, sua idade e coisas do gênero, mas nunca deixou aquele mal-humor de lado, sempre grosseiro. Kagome cada vez se sentia mais nervosa e chegou a achar que não conseguiria o emprego, já que o homem parecia não ter ido com a sua cara.

-Bom, como estou mesmo precisando de mais funcionários vou aceitar que trabalhe aqui. Quero você amanhã aqui às duas horas, não se atrase! – e assim saiu resmungando algo como 'ajuda incompetente'. Kagome suspirou aliviada, enfim poderia começar a juntar o seu dinheiro.

-Não se incomode... – comentou o garoto – ele é nervoso assim com todo mundo...

-Ah – Kagome olhou para ele – não me importo, estava mesmo precisando desse emprego. A propósito, qual o seu nome?

-Ah, muito prazer, eu me chamo Houjo – o jovem respondeu estendendo a mão.

-Ah, o prazer é meu – ela sorriu apertando a mão do rapaz – bom, a gente se vê amanhã...

-Certo, até mais! – ele sorriu.

Kagome e Sango saíram da lanchonete e seguiram até Miroku que falava com uma mulher na rua.

-Não pude deixar de reparar em seus belos olhos – ele falou segurando a mão da jovem que corou.

-Não acredito que ele está fazendo isso de novo! – ela exclamou nervosa, seguindo na direção do rapaz, agarrou-o pela orelha e saiu puxando-o – temos muito que fazer ainda hoje!

-Agora vamos à locadora para eu pegar logo esse filme para a Kikyou... – Kagome comentou nervosa.

-Certo, Kagome-chan, eu não quero ficar mais nem um segundo com esse pervertido! – Sango exclamou agarrando o braço da amiga e lançando um olhar nervoso à Miroku.

-Esperem, eu também vou! – Miroku gemeu massageando a bochecha novamente estapeada.

-Deixe-nos em paz, pervertido! –

-Sango-chan, vai me deixar sozinho! – ele reclamou olhando para a jovem que caminhava em passadas rápidas.

E assim foram até chegarem à locadora, Kagome procurava algum filme para Kikyou e Miroku gemia ao lado de Sango, o que já estava se tornando incrivelmente tedioso.

Foi nesse instante de tensão, nervosismo e exaustão que teve uma idéia, ela sorriu maliciosa. "Vamos ver o quanto você e seu namoradinho vão gostar dessa tarde de filmes!" ela começou a procurar pelos piores filmes que tivessem na loja, queria dar um bom troco na prima, sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente, no entanto serviria para irritá-la, disso tinha certeza. Além do mais, irritar sua prima não era a coisa mais difícil do mundo, só sua presença a incomodava, sinceramente ela parecia ter nascido nervosa.

Quando, enfim, achou os filmes que deseja, pegou o dinheiro da prima, que estava dentro de sua bolsa, e pagou, deixando a loja. Pelo menos, desse jeito, sua prima nunca mais pediria um de seus favorzinhos de novo, deixou um risinho escapar ao pensar na cara da prima quando visse os filmes que tinha alugado.

-Miroku, Sango-chan, se já tiverem terminado de discutir, poderíamos ir agora? – Kagome indagou observando os dois. Eles pareciam nem ter escutado o que ela estava dizendo e continuaram com o escândalo. Kagome suspirou e na intenção de sair despercebida, sussurrou – bom, gente, foi muito legal, mas eu já to indo...

Ela deixou a locadora rapidamente e foi andando antes que percebessem.

-Olha aqui, você é um pervertido, mulherengo, safado—ela parou subitamente e olhou ao redor, quando viu, Kagome já estava quase na saída do shopping – ela ta fugindo!

-Quem! –Miroku perguntou intrigado com o grito da moça. Sango agarrou seu pulso e saiu puxando Miroku, tentando alcançar Kagome.

-Parada, Kagome! Você não me escapa! – Sango segurou a amiga, que deu um sorrisinho amarelo – onde pensa que vai?

-Am, eu estava indo para casa, sabe...

-Ah não, Kagome! Eu disse que queria que você viesse passear comigo para espairecer, não ficar fazendo favores para a Kikyou!

-Sango, você tem que entender, a minha tia vai me atolar com afazeres a tarde toda, se eu chegar muito tarde não terei oportunidade de fazer meus deveres...

-Quem essa sua tia pensa que é para te tratar feito uma empregada? Você devia estar naquela casa para receber conforto e amparo pela morte de sua mãe, mas ela, nem uma palavra amiga te dirigiu, ao invés disso, tenta tirar proveito da sua estadia lá, mas essa mulher é uma cobra mesmo! – Sango urrou nervosa, a face ligeiramente vermelha.

-Sango-chan, não é para tanto, se eu estou lá eu tenho que ajudar...

-É, enquanto a Kikyou fica aproveitando a folga... – Sango replicou sarcástica.

-Senhorita Kagome, eu concordo com a Sango, apesar de estar lá de favor, elas também são sua família, devem isso em memória a sua mãe... – Kagome baixou a cabeça ligeiramente abalada pela falta de sua mãe.

-Bom – ela falou com a voz trêmula – eu realmente tenho que ir, Sango-chan. Num outro dia em que eu não estiver tão atarefada, nós marcamos alguma coisa, para compensar essa vez... – ela sorriu, Sango concordou com um sorriso triste – eu vou indo...

-Tchau... – Sango ficou observando a amiga se distanciar – pobre, Kagome, depois de tudo que passou ainda tem que aturar essa situação...

**o.o.o.o**

Kagome apressou o passo, queria chegar o mais rápido possível à casa de sua tia para poder terminar logo tudo e poder ir para o quarto, sentiu um aperto no coração, após as palavras ditas por seus amigos. A verdade era que ainda sentia muito a falta da mãe, só não deixava transparecer, não queria parecer fraca diante de seus amigos, queria provar que estava bem, que era forte e poderia superar tudo sozinha.

No entanto, quando se permitia alguns minutos de reflexão aquela dor parecia ganhar força. Às vezes pensava que até era bom se manter ocupada, com a cabeça cheia de problemas, pelo menos assim não precisava ficar enfrentado aquela solidão.

Ainda estava nos primeiros dias de inverno e o frio ainda não estava insuportável, mas sabia que em pouco tempo sair à noite estaria fora de cogitação.

Ela andava tranqüila pela rua, perdida em pensamentos, e nem percebeu quando chegou a casa.

Tirou os sapatos ao entrar e foi até a cozinha, quando sua tia a viu, veio correndo falar com ela:

-Onde você pensa que estava! Estou te esperando há uma hora – falou agitada.

-Eu-- ela a interrompeu, empurrando-a para o corredor e dando-lhe a vassoura e uma pequena folha de papel.

-Vamos, não tenho tempo a perder... Faça as coisas que estão na lista, eu vou sair agora, quando voltar quero tudo pronto – ela indicou indo para a porta apressada, a Kagome que a observava ficou até tonta com a velocidade que as instruções lhe eram passadas. Era para varrer primeiro ou olhar a lista? – Vamos, vamos, vamos! – apressou-lhe – a propósito, Kikyou está com Inuyasha na sala, não os atrapalhem! – e assim saiu batendo a porta.

-Uou! – a garota sussurrou sacudindo a cabeça para se organizar. Olhou a lista em sua mão. "varrer a casa, estender as roupas e aguar o jardim" ela parou para refletir, eram mais ou menos duas e meia 'hm, até que não é muita coisa... Ou será que vou ter que servir a Kikyou também?' ela gemeu com preguiça, 'bom, mão na massa!'

Ela pegou a vassoura e começou a varrer o corredor quando ouviu o grito da prima:

-Kagome, você está aí! –

Kagome foi até a sala onde encontrou Kikyou e Inuyasha sentados no sofá, ele tinha o braço sobre os ombros dela, e estavam assistindo a um filme qualquer na tevê.

-E então? – Kikyou perguntou agitada.

-E então o quê? – Kagome respondeu olhando para a prima. Kikyou olhou-a como se ela fosse uma idiota que necessita de paciência.

-O filme... Vai me dizer que esqueceu, sua lerda? – Kikyou se levantou aproximando dela e Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, sempre com aquele olhar indecifrável.

-Ah! Eu esqueci na cozinha, vou pegar... – ela disse saindo da sala. Kikyou voltou a se sentar no sofá e Inuyasha ficou a observando.

-Quê? – ela exclamou nervosa.

-Keh! Acalme-se, mulher, eu não fiz nada... – ele resmungou, virando o rosto.

-Aff, fica aí me olhando desse jeito...

-Por que trata a sua prima desse jeito? – ele passou a fita-la novamente.

-Por que deveria tratar de outro jeito? – ela replicou cínica – além do mais, eu não vou com a cara dela, e você não devia estar se metendo nisso! Isso não é da sua conta – Inuyasha suspirou viu que ela estava nervosa, e ele, pessoalmente, não gostava de estar por perto quando isso acontecia já que ela costumava a descontar sua raiva em de quem estivesse por perto, no caso, ele.

-Como quiser... – ele murmurou.

Kagome que estava parada a porta escutando a conversa, decidiu ir pegar logo o filme antes que a prima reclamasse. O que não conseguia entender era porque Inuyasha se importava com a forma que sua prima tratava ou deixava de tratá-la.

Ela entrou na sala e caminhou, com um sorrisinho no rosto, até Kikyou, entregou-a os filmes e saiu o mais rápido possível da sala, antes que a prima tivesse a oportunidade de ver quais eram os filmes.

Pegou a vassoura no corredor e começou a varrer como se não tivesse culpa de nada. Após alguns minutos veio o gripo furioso da prima seguido do som de suas fortes passadas.

-Você fez de propósito, não fez! – ela berrou segurando os DVD's. (não vou mencionar nomes de filmes, ok? Usem sua imaginação... XD)

-Do que está falando? – Kagome se fez de desentendida.

-Você me paga! – Inuyasha entrou no corredor tentando conter Kikyou que gritava e estava quase pulando em cima da jovem.

-O que foi? Não gostou dos filmes! – Kagome perguntou com um sorrisinho.

-Grrrr! SUA CÍNICA! – Kikyou se livrou das mãos de Inuyasha e pulou em cima de Kagome, começaram a puxar o cabelo uma da outra e se estapear (sabe como é briga de mulher, né? xD) Inuyasha tentou separa-las até que quando não estava agüentando mais, gritou:

-PAREM – COM – ISSO! – ele segurou as duas tentando manter uma distância entre elas – isso é ridículo!

-Essa idiota fez de propósito, gastou o meu dinheiro, e fica se fazendo de sonsa! – Kikyou gritou.

-Não mais que você! – Kagome respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Caladas, vocês duas! – Inuyasha bufou – Kikyou, tenho certeza que podemos achar alguma coisa melhor na tevê... Deixe a menina fazer o trabalho dela, sei que vai ficar bem ocupada o dia inteiro, isso já servo de punição...

-Hmm, é, ta – Kikyou se levantou e arrumou o cabelo e olhou para Kagome que estava sentada no chão ofegante e com o cabelo todo bagunçado – aproveite o serviço, queridinha – E saiu do corredor cheia de pose puxando Inuyasha.

-Grrrr! – Kagome ajeitou o cabelo mais ou menos e se levantou, saiu arremedando a voz de Kikyou de forma esganiçada – queridinha... Queridinha o seu nariz, sua vaca!

A jovem bufava nervosa e varria o chão com uma força totalmente desnecessária. Ela rosnava "Ah, você me paga, Kikyou!" agora a prima tinha realmente exagerado e isso não ficaria assim, ah ela teria troco "ah, vamos ver! Você e esse seu namoradinho, mas eu vou tornar essa tarde um inferno! Chega dessa idiota me tratar desse jeito!".

\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\

_**Olá!**_

**_Eita, a coisa ta esquentado! XD Não sei o que baixou em mim, só sei que tomei uma raiva e decidi extravasar. Eu sinceramente espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!_**

_**Sejam sinceros, ficou muito exagerado? Acho que ficou um tanto inesperado, estou quase me arrependendo de postar o cap assim...**_

_**A Kagome só se mete com pessoa nervosa, o falta de sorte... Bom, vamos às reviews!**_

**Anna Lennox:** Oláaa! Ah, é verdade, o Inu ter ficado calado foi um sacrifício de se escrever, mas nesse capítulo pelo menos ele não ficou quieto de novo! (risos) Muito obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijosss!

**Algum ser:** Oieeee! Até a mim a Kikyou já estressou (risos) o Inu é um bobão, fazer o quê? Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Muitíssimo obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**Jaque-chan: **Oláaaa! Sabe, vou ser bem sincera com você... Eu tinha esquecido da herança (tombo) Vou ver se aproveito para fazer alguma coisa, foi bom você ter me lembrado (risos) quanto ao emprego, bom eu ainda pretendo aproveitar para fazer umas cenas, e acho que para ela se tornar independente ainda vai demorar um pouquinho! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijoss!

**Yumi Takashi:** Oieee! (risos) Poxa, eu fico muuuuiiiiittttoooo feliz que você esteja gostando tanto assim da fic! Esse cap ficou um pouco mais animado, espero que não esteja exagerado. Beijooossss!

**Bruna:** Oláaa! Ah, é verdade a fic é um pouco baseada na história da Cinderela. Bom quanto a Rin e o Sesshoumaru, eu acho que não vou incluí-los, sinto muito, é que eu não sou muito boa com esse casal... Obrigada pela reviews! Beijosss!

**Mandoca:** Oieeee! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! (risos) que bom que gostou do cap, espero que tenha gostado deste tb! Olha! Eu tenho uma chara! Beijão!

**Sango-Web:** Oláaaaa! Nossa, muito, muito, muito, muito, muitooooo obrigada pelos elogios! (risos) Ainda bem que está gostando da fic! Poxa, que legal, gosta mesmo do meu jeito de escrever? Isso é uma coisa que eu nunca tinha ouvido! Nossa, eu ainda nem sei como vou fazer o final dessa fic... O Inu é um bobão, mas logo ele se toca do que ta acontecendo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijão!

**Samy Higurashi:** Oieee amiga! Verdade, a gente não se falava há muito tempo! Desculpe, eu até avisei muita gente sobre essa fic, mas esqueci de muita gente também, sinto muito! Valeu por comentar! Controle-se não quero ser a culpada de um enfarte. Beijosss!

**Erowin Elric:** Oieeee! Muito obrigada pela review! Que bom esteja gostando da fic. Ah, pois é, cada um tem seu tempo de inspiração, mas sabe nessa fic, até agora eu não tive nenhum problema quanto a demora por falta de imaginação, não sei se é porque a fic ainda está no começo... Valeu! Beijoss!

_**Bom, terminei, espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo, por favor, deixem suas opiniões! **_

_**Beijosss!**_

**Nayome Isuy**


	4. Um rapaz diferente

**Meu Inverno**

_Por. Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 04 – Um rapaz diferente**

Aquela certamente não era uma tarde da qual se podia dizer _proveitosa._ Passava bem longe disso. A _pequena_ briga que tivera com a prima não melhorava seu humor, sua cabeça doía e uma estranha vontade de entrar na sala, onde a prima era bajulada pelo namorado, e dar uma boa lição nela começava a se tornar muito convidativa. No entanto ela deu o máximo de si para se controlar, tinha outros planos que só poderiam ser colocados em prática mais tarde, quando sua prima já não estivesse tão nervosa e quando a visse não tentasse arrancar sua cabeça.

Enquanto esperava, Kagome varria o chão pensativa, pensando no que exatamente faria para ter sua _vingança_. Não considerava nada muito grandioso, somente alguma coisa que pudesse deixar a prima irritada, ou melhor, mais do que ela já estava. Algo sutil, mas que, no entanto lhe daria uma dor de cabeça, só para a prima sentir um pouquinho do que estava sentindo ultimamente.

Kagome sorriu com a recém-formada idéia que veio a sua mente, daria para o gasto, _por enquanto_.

Sua tia, Hishiru, estava longe de ser encontrada. O que era um bom sinal já que iria atormentar um pouco Kikyou. A prima, em si, não podia fazer nada, mas já sua tia, bom, digamos que não seria uma boa forma de agradecimento pela _generosidade _de deixarem-na morar na casa.

Suspirou mais uma vez, distraiu-se cantando uma música qualquer, não iria se chatear com o serviço já que era isso que Kikyou queria. Depois de varrer o corredor decidiu que iria cuidar das plantas logo, porque estava cada vez mais frio.

Pegou o cachecol, os sapatos, e as luvas e saiu da casa pela porta dos fundos na cozinha. O céu estava branco e o chão levemente coberto por uma fina neve. Apressou o passo querendo deixar o frio que fazia do lado de fora.

Não tinha muito que fazer, na realidade, só tirar algumas plantas da neve e guarda-las na estufa atrás da casa. Tia Hishiru tinha uma certa afeição por plantas, às vezes, preferia ficar horas com as plantas do que dentro de casa. Mas quando deixava as plantas pelo aconchego da casa queria tudo nos trinques. A casa não podia, em hipótese alguma, estar bagunçada quando alguma visita aparecia.

Recolheu os últimos vasos de flores, que se localizavam logo embaixo da janela da sala de tevê, mas parou por um momento ao escutar a tevê. Provavelmente Kikyou e Inuyasha estavam vendo algum filme de terror, já que a música passava um certo suspense. Kagome deu um sorrisinho "_acho que isso pode me ser útil"_ ela pegou os dois vasinhos e os guardou na estufa.

-Kagome, trás uns sucos pra gente! – ela escutou a voz fina de Kikyou a chamando. Kagome tremeu de raiva, ora ela realmente achava que ela era sua empregadinha e que podia mandar e abusar dela? Ela ficou olhando para o chão quando viu um pequeno rato correndo para se esconder do frio. Ta bom, talvez dessa vez ela fosse servir a sua prima.

Kagome correu atrás do pequeno animal e o colocou dentro do bolso do casaco. Apressou-se para dentro da casa, onde serviu os sucos na cozinha e foi até a sala.

-Aqui... – disse entregando os copos à prima. Assim que se livrou dos copos ela pegou o rato de dentro do bolso e o soltou no sofá entre Inuyasha e Kikyou, saindo da sala o mais rápido possível. Escondeu-se logo atrás da porta e ficou escutando por um tempo. Não demorou muito quando ouviu a voz da prima soar meio rouca do sofá:

-Ai, Inu, você tem jeito com as mãos...

Kagome ergueu uma sobrancelha, será que não tinha dado certo?

-Do que está falando, mulher? – Inuyasha perguntou curioso.

-Ahhh... Você sabe, Inu... – ela comentou meio esganiçada entre suspiros. "_Droga..." _Kagome pensou _"vá para o seu quarto, Kikyou... Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo isso..."_ a jovem começou a se afastar da porta, indignada com a falta de pudor da prima. Não precisava esfregar na sua cara que... bom... isso, né? Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos, sentia quase ciúmes da prima. Ciúmes? De que? Que isso? Ela não podia sentir ciúmes. Lógico que não era da prima... Só não sabia exatamente do que ou de quem era.

-Ei, Kikyou, você está bem? – ela ouviu Inuyasha perguntar.

-Sim, você me faz... Bem! - Kikyou exclamou – eu só não sabia que você tinha uma mão tão peluda...

-Ahn? Minha mão não é peluda! Ta doida, mulher? – Inuyasha reclamou se levantando. Kikyou ficou quieta por um tempo. E subitamente deu um grito agudo e começou a correr desesperada. Kagome entrou na sala assustada.

-O que está acontecendo? – indagou.

-E eu vou saber? Sua prima está doida! – Inuyasha comentou nervoso observando enquanto Kikyou gritava correndo pela sala. Kagome estranhou, se fosse mesmo o rato que havia assustado Kikyou ela não teria porque continuar correndo, só precisaria se afastar de onde o tinha visto.

-O que deu nela? – Kagome perguntou começando a ficar preocupada e indo na direção da prima. InuYasha segurou a jovem e ela tremia.

-TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!!! – ela berrava.

-O-o quê?

-TIRAA! Tem alguma coisa no meu short! Tira logo!!! – ela continuava a berrar. Foi quando o rato desceu pela perna da jovem e correu para trás de algum móvel. Kagome e Inuyasha firam sem reação observando o animal. Kagome fez um esforço sobre-humano para tentar segura o riso, mas a verdade era que estava sendo algo muito difícil, ela olhou para o rapaz ao lado e percebeu que ele também estava tentando segurar a risada – O-o que e-era?

-Era.. cof cof.. Era um... – Inuyasha deu uma risadinha.

-Fale logo! – Kikyou exigiu.

-Era um rato! Daqueles bem gordos e feios... – Kagome comentou com simplicidade.

Kikyou ficou branca subitamente e desmaiou. Inuyasha quase não tivera tempo de pega-la. Ele a colocou no sofá, e, para a surpresa de Kagome, o rapaz começou a rir. Ele ria quase sem poder se controlar, chegou a se sentar no chão para não cair. Era demais, estava além de seus esforços, então se deixou levar também pelos risos que pareciam não acabar mais. Riam cada vez mais quando olhavam um para a cara do outro. Riam quando olhavam para a jovem deitada no sofá e riam quando olhavam para a cômoda onde o rato havia se enfiado.

Depois de algum tempo, não agüentavam mais rir, estavam quase sem fôlego. Por um momento chegaram a se esquecer de que mal se conheciam, esqueceram-se das discussões que tiveram, e por pouco não se esqueceram de tudo ao redor.

-O que está havendo aqui? – Kagome escutou a voz da tia da porta da sala. Levantou-se de um pulo quando percebeu que estava sentada ao lado de Inuyasha, nem se lembrava de como havia parado ali. – Kagome, eu pensei que tivesse te dado serviço para fazer... – ela comentou nervosa.

-Ah, eu, hm... – a jovem tentava formar uma frase descente.

-Senhora Hishiru, eu pedi que ela me ajudasse... Não sei o que houve com Kikyou, ela desmaiou de repente. – Inuyasha comentou sério, levantando-se e indicando a jovem deitada no sofá. Kagome viu a expressão nervosa da tia mudar para uma de preocupação enquanto ela corria para o sofá para ver a filha.

Kagome ficou um tempo sem entender, Inuyasha estava... dando cobertura a ela? Bom, não que fosse mentira o que ele havia dito, mas o que acontecera também não fora exatamente aquilo. Ele podia ter dito simplesmente que Kikyou tinha desmaiado, mas ele havia feito questão de avisar que ele havia pedido a ajuda da jovem.

-Ah, meu Deus, Inuyasha, ainda bem que estava aqui. Se Kikyou dependesse da ajuda de Kagome com certeza ela nem saberia que minha filha passou mal. – Hishiru comentou, não perdendo a oportunidade de falar mal da jovem. Kagome apenas revirou os olhos enquanto observava a tia da porta da sala.

-Bom, já que a senhora já chegou eu vou terminar de arrumar a casa...

-Não, de jeito nenhum, você faz isso depois. Agora já está quase de noite prepare alguma coisa para comermos. Inuyasha, querido, você nos fará companhia, certo? – Hishiru perguntou de forma carinhosa para o rapaz que ficou um pouco sem-graça.

-Ah, claro, se não for incomodo... – ele respondeu.

-Claro que não, você é sempre bem-vindo em nossa casa.

-Obrigado.

Kagome suspirou e seguiu para a cozinha. Foi na dispensa e procurou alguma coisa para fazer de jantar. Pegou um pacote de macarrão e deixou sobre o balcão de mármore da cozinha. Pegou uma panela e pôs a água para ferver, depois de um tempo colocou o macarrão. Sentou-se no balcão para descansar um pouco. Era a primeira vez no dia que parava para descansar, sentiu as pernas dormentes de todo o serviço.

-Droga, só de pensar que tenho mais um milhão de coisas pra fazer eu fico com sono... – ela falou sozinha tentando espairecer.

-Então vê se controla o sono, porque se você queimar a comida de novo eu acho que sua tia não vai gostar muito... – Inuyasha comentou entrando na cozinha e pegando um copo d'água. Kagome olhou para ele, surpresa.

-E você com isso? – disse brava.

-Keh! Não estou a fim de passar fome...

-Ah, claro... – respondeu sarcástica – o que está fazendo aqui afinal? Por que não está com a sua preciosa namorada e o seu "amor" de mãe?

-Ora, menina, não é só você que às vezes precisa de um tempo longe da sua tia...

-Ah – Kagome deu uma risadinha – não sei como você agüenta as duas no seu pé...

-Ei, por que acha que estou aqui? - falou girando os olhos.

-Verdade... – ela riu – Kikyou já acordou?

-Já, mas acho que ainda está um pouco em choque... Por causa do rato – dessa vez ele riu.

Kagome se levantou rapidamente e correu para o fogão, diminuiu o fogo e começou a preparar o molho. Pôde ver Inuyasha se sentando no balcão enquanto mexia no copo vazio.

-Você fez de propósito, não fez? – ele perguntou calmamente. Kagome parou por um tempo, preocupada, será que ele sabia que ela tinha posto o rato no sofá?

-Do que está falando?

-Dos filmes... Escolheu aqueles de propósito, não é?

-Ah... Hm, talvez... – ela comentou sem se preocupar muito, viu ele dar um risinho olhando o copo.

-Entendo... Acho que teria feito o mesmo...

-Pois é.

-Por que aceita isso?

-Ahn?

-Por que deixa Kikyou e sua tia fazerem isso com você? Por que as obedece?

-Hah! Como se eu tivesse alguma opção... – ela comentou amargurada. Não entendia porque o rapaz estava perguntando aquilo. Onde ele queria chegar afinal? Se eles fossem amigos ela poderia jurar que ele estava preocupado com ela, mas, eles mal se conheciam, certo? Por que ele se importaria? Principalmente sendo namorado de sua prima, como tal não deveria mesmo se importar com ela. Afinal, grande parte dos tormentos de sua vida eram causados por Kikyou.

-Ora, você não recebe um salário para fazer esses serviços, sabe? – Inuyasha comentou ironicamente, observando a jovem de costa para ele, preparando o molho do macarrão.

-Eu sei! Mas, eu estou morando aqui, acho que devo ajudar...

-Você, por acaso, vê Kikyou ajudando a mãe desse jeito?

-Ah, não...

-Pois é, eu também nunca vi... – ele comentou sarcástico.

-Ah, ta bom, então o que você quer que eu faça? Chegue pra minha tia e fale pra Kikyou vir aqui preparar o molho enquanto eu vou pro meu quarto fazer o meu dever?

-É, algo do tipo... – ele comentou pensativo apoiando o cotovelo na bancada de mármore – mas eu acho que a Kikyou não sabe cozinhar, nesse caso eu pediria que você terminasse o jantar para depois se rebelar...

-Eu não pretendo fazer isso... Isso foi só uma ironia,,, - ela disse girando os olhos. "_Ta, por acaso esse não é o namorado da Kikyou? Ele deveria estar dando razão pra ela ao invés de estar sugerindo que eu colocasse aquela folgada para trabalhar_". Qual é o problema dele?

-Por que não?

-Ah, pare com isso você está me deixando confusa...

-Você já é confusa... Não me dê esse crédito... – ele disse, olhando um estranho quadro pendurando na parede da cozinha. Parecia uma vaca com asas, em cima de uma casa. Ele fez uma careta e desviou o olhar.

-Olha aqui, você e a Kikyou são namorados, não são? Por que é que você quer que eu a coloque pra trabalhar?

-Só porque somos namorados não quer dizer que eu tenho que concordar com tudo que ela faz...

-Bom, não, não tem, mas, hm geralmente os namorados dão um apoio... E não é como se você também não tivesse abusado dos meus serviços nessa casa.

-Ei, eu não fiz isso!

-Fez sim!

-Não fiz!

-Fez!

-Ta bom, então fale uma vez que eu fiz isso. – ele disse com um sorriso triunfante.

-Hoje mesmo, a Kikyou ficou pedindo sucos para vocês e eu fiquei servindo que nem uma babaca.

-Ora, eu não pedi isso, foi a Kikyou.

-Mas também não fez nada para impedir... – ela disse olhando para ele que ficou calado por um tempo, ele não podia negar, era verdade.

-Ta bom, desculpe-me... – ele pediu depois de um tempo. Ela parou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hm, ta.

-Inuyasha? Onde você está? – os dois ouviram a voz aguda de Kikyou o chamando. Logo Kagome viu sua prima entrando na cozinha e ela não pareceu muito feliz ao perceber que ela e Inuyasha estavam sozinhos já há algum tempo – o que estavam fazendo?

-Nada demais – Inuyasha informou – apenas conversando.

Kagome viu que Kikyou franziu um pouco o cenho e a observou nervosa.

-Ora, e desde quando _vocês _têm algum assunto para _conversar_?

-Inuyasha apenas me pediu um copo de água, Kikyou. Não precisa ter idéias... – Kagome comentou nervosa. Não sabia porque mais aquela situação a tirava um pouco do sério. Por que ela não podia conversar um pouco com ele? Só a Kikyou tinha esse direito? Ele por acaso era exclusivo? Kikyou olhou para os dois e por fim comentou:

-Ah, está certo. Vem Inu, minha mãe quer conversar com você... Quer saber sobre o carro e essas coisas...

Kikyou o segurou pelo pulso e saiu o arrastando da cozinha, mas antes de sair, Kagome pôde ver ele lhe mandar um olhar de "socorro". Ela deu um risinho. Ora ora, será que ele realmente não agüentava aquelas duas falando horas no seu ouvido? "_Provavelmente eu também não agüentaria... Bom, já que ele me pediu e parecia TÃO desesperado eu acho que posso apressar um pouquinho esse jantar."_ Ela pensou sorrindo. Arrumou as últimas coisas, desligou o fogão e colocou na travessa a comida.

Foi até a sala de jantar e escutou Kikyou falando alguma coisa muito empolgada. Viu Inuyasha observando alguma parede, distraído. Ela colocou rapidamente a toalha e logo em seguida os pratos e talheres. Ora, se não agüentava ouvir Kikyou falar, por que continuava a namorá-la? Ela balançou a cabeça, pelo visto ela não era a única confusa entre os dois. Talvez, Inuyasha ainda não houvesse percebido que o verdadeiro confuso ali era ele.

"_Droga, por que perder o meu tempo pensando nisso? Pouco me importa o que a Kikyou faz e o que o namorado dela pensa sobre isso... Mas, apesar de tudo, ele me pareceu um rapaz... diferente, será?"_ ela pegou a travessa onde havia posto o macarrão e levou para a mesa.

-Tia, o macarrão já está pronto... – ela falou entrando na sala e indicando a mesa.

-Ah, certo, depois nós conversamos mais, Inuyasha. Vamos comer. – Hishiru falou se levantando. Inuyasha a seguiu satisfeito os três foram para mesa – Kagome, você já fez o suficiente, pode ir terminar suas tarefas...

-Ta... – ela comentou saindo da sala. _"Grrr, mas que droga, eu não sou uma empregada aqui!"_ ela sentiu seus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

-O quê? – Inuyasha perguntou de repente – ela não vai comer?

-Inu, não precisa se preocupar com ela... Ela certamente tem muitas coisas para fazer... – Kikyou comentou. Kagome parou a porta da cozinha.

-Qual o problema de vocês? Por acaso ela nunca vai sentar a mesa quando eu vier aqui? – Inuyasha reclamou – se for assim eu não vou voltar mais aqui para jantar... – ele falou cruzando os braços. Kikyou fez um barulho com a boca, provavelmente irritada. Tia Hishiru se mexeu incomodada e tratou de dizer:

-Querido, você provavelmente me entendeu mal... Eu disse que ela _pode_ ir fazer as tarefas, não que _vá _fazer... É claro que se ela quiser jantar conosco será muito bem-vinda.

-É, acho que me precipitei... – ele comentou sarcástico, não acreditando nas palavras da tia. E se sentou.

-O que está esperando, Kagome? – Hishiru perguntou para a jovem que continuava parada na porta – sente-se logo!

-Ah! – Ela se virou e sentou-se à mesa.

Apesar de toda a má vontade de sua prima e sua tia para deixá-la se sentar à mesa, o jantar foi tranqüilo. A verdade é que a tia e prima agiram como se a jovem não estivesse na mesa, deixando-a totalmente fora do assunto. Kagome suspirou pelo menos pôde jantar logo, e assim que terminasse poderia estender a roupa e ir para o quarto fazer os deveres. Estava exausta e precisava descansar bastante para que no dia seguinte pudesse aprender corretamente as coisas que teria de fazer no emprego, afinal seria o seu primeiro dia.

Hishiru e Kikyou ficaram falando sobre alguma coisa que Kagome não dera a menor atenção, sinceramente, todos os assuntos que pareciam interessantes para Kikyou para Kagome pareciam incrivelmente tediosos. Kikyou parecia saber exatamente tudo que acontecia na vida das pessoas mais populares da escola e não poupou ninguém durante a conversa do jantar.

Quando o jantar acabou Inuyasha sugeriu a Kikyou que dessem uma volta pelo parque que tinha ali perto, Kagome percebeu que a jovem não parecia muito a fim de ir, mas aceitou para não desaponta-lo.

-Certo, então não voltem muito tarde – Hishiru comentou – Kagome, faça o favor de levá-los a porta... Eu vou subir. – comentou saindo da sala.

-Claro... – Kagome respondeu, voltando para abrir a porta para os dois.

-Ah, já volto, Inu. Vou pegar um casaco... – Kikyou falou indo para o quarto deixando Inuyasha e Kagome na porta.

-Não foi tão difícil o jantar... – Kagome comentou com o rapaz.

-Claro, metade dele você passou observando o teto... – ele respondeu. Ela sorriu concordando.

-Talvez...

Ele girou os olhos. Os dois ouviram os passos de Kikyou descendo a escada, Inuyasha foi saindo da casa quando parou na metade do jardim e disse:

-Vê se da próxima vez escolhe um animal menos nojento que um rato...

Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa, viu Kikyou passar por ela indo acompanhar o rapaz. Então, ele realmente sabia? Sabia que ela tinha posto o rato no sofá? Ela ficou observando os dois se distanciarem e logo não pôde ver mais nada, pois a escuridão diurna cobriu os dois jovens. _"Ora, mas ele nem reclamou..."_ ela pensou com um sorriso.

\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/

**N.A.: Olá! (escondendo-se atrás da cadeira) ta, ta, desculpa, eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho... Ou melhor, muito! xD Gomen ne? Bom eu não pretendia continuar com essa fic, mas a pouco tempo recebi uma review e, hm, digamos que fiquei com vontade de continuar xD Eu não tinha nem uma página inteira escrita, mas passei o dia hoje escrevendo! Eu acho que fiz um bom trabalho né? (passando as páginas no word com orgulho) Gente eu sinceramente espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu quero agradecer a todo mundo que me mandou reviews nos caps anteriores, quem mandar review para este cap eu irei responder pelo e-mail que vocês deixarem. Muito obrigada pela paciência! Valeu mesmo gente! Espero conseguir manter uma atualização freqüente daqui pra frente. Beijos!**

**Nayome Isuy**


	5. Decaída

**Meu Inverno**

_Por. Nayome Isuy_

**Capítulo 05 – Decaída**

Mexeu-se pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez. O quarto estava escuro. Tateou a mesa de cabeceira em busca de um relógio. Com um suspiro constatou que ainda eram 4:30 da manhã. Por algum motivo não conseguia dormir mais. Algo parecia tirar-lhe o sono. Cansada daquela agitação, Kagome levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Sentia o corpo cansado e dolorido.

Após o banho, trocou-se e se deitou na cama para relaxar, contudo sua mente parecia excitada e tudo o que conseguia fazer era ficar imaginando figuras nas sombras do cômodo. Agoniada com aquele martírio, a jovem se levantou e foi tomar o café. Pegou suas coisas, comeu algo rápido e deixou a casa apressada.

As aulas transcorreram normalmente. Sango e Miroku pareciam mais íntimos naquele dia, as brigas habituais não pareciam tão hostis ou violentas. Kagome não deu muita atenção, estava um pouco distante. Pelo que se lembrava havia trocado poucas palavras com a amiga e ao fim das aulas deixou-a preocupada com o seu estado triste. Dirigiu-se para a lanchonete. Houjo a cumprimentou sorridente como sempre.

O tempo passava veloz por ela e ela não parecia se importar.

-Hm, hoje o movimento não está muito forte, né? – ela comentou com o rapaz no balcão, observando o único cliente comer um hambúrguer em uma mesa afastada.

-Deve ser por causa da feira que está tento no shopping aqui do lado... – o rapaz respondeu limpando uns copos.

-Ah, é, eu fiquei sabendo. Minha amiga me convidou para ir, mas tive que recusar, to precisando do dinheiro aqui. – ele riu.

-Dependendo da situação da lanchonete pode ser que o chefe nos libere mais cedo hoje. Quem sabe você ainda consiga ir lá.

-Acho meio difícil – ela comentou rindo – já volto – disse indo pegar a conta com o homem. Ele pagou e deixou a lanchonete – lá se vai nosso único cliente do dia...

-Não fique desanimada, Kagome. Você geralmente é tão positiva... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Na verdade, não, mas, sei lá, acho que hoje é um daqueles dias que você não acorda muito bem disposta.

-Entendo.

-Vou limpar a mesa – ela disse com um sorriso se distanciando.

Ela pegou um pano úmido e passou na mesa, tirando os restos de comida e limpando-a. Estava distraída cantarolando uma música qualquer enquanto observava o movimento na pracinha em frente. Um casal em particular lhe chamou a atenção. Kikyou e Inuyasha caminhavam de mãos dadas, a moça, como sempre estava animada falando algo, que o rapaz parecia não estar prestando atenção. Eles seguiam em direção a feira.

Kagome suspirou, sentia falta de alguém com quem pudesse passear. Não só um amigo, ela queria algo mais. Alguém com quem pudesse confiar seus segredos, mostrar suas fraquezas e ser ela mesma. Queria alguém para andar de mãos dadas. Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando evitar o pensamento entristecedor.

"Tenho um inveja de você, Kikyou" ela pensou desolada, nunca admitiria aquilo para prima "Gostaria de ter de me preocupar apenas com o que fazer no fim de semana com o meu namorado, seria tão simples..." ela deu um risinho. Terminou de limpar a mesa rapidamente e voltou para o balcão.

Depois de algumas horas, foram finalmente liberados, uma vez que não entrava mais ninguém na lanchonete e os funcionários já estavam começando a cochilar pelo ressinto.

Ela passou pela feira, contudo não se aventurou a entrar, estava quase sem dinheiro e não queria se arriscar a cair na tentação de comprar alguma coisa.

As ruas já estavam um pouco escuras, e pequenos flocos de neve despencavam do céu. Por algum motivo naquele dia sentia-se um pouco mais melancólica do que o normal. Quase como se suas forças estivessem se esgotando. Não era força física, e sim sentimental. Estava começando a sentir o desgaste de lutar constantemente com memórias indesejáveis e com pessoas que não mediam palavras para machucá-la. Foi dessa forma que os dias se passaram e o inverno foi chegando ao fim.

Sentou-se em um banco qualquer.

No fundo, ela imaginava que estivesse em uma guerra lutando sozinha contra milhares de pessoas. Pequenos cortes iam se acumulando graças às batalhas com cada um, mas ela os ignorava e seguia em frente, até que seu corpo, maltratado com tantas feriadas, começou a padecer e não suportar mais a continua batalha. O menor corte causava uma imensa dor.

Uma vontade desesperada começou a surgir em seu peito, queria fazer diferença na vida de alguém. Queria que pelo menos uma pessoa dependesse dela para viver. Porque assim sentiria que sua vida tinha algum sentido, que seria viver por essa pessoa. Por mais que se esforçasse tudo o que fazia parecia ser inútil. O trabalho na lanchonete não estava alcançando seus objetivos, ela planejava juntar dinheiro para sair da casa da tia, entrementes, o que havia acontecido? Ela estava sem dinheiro.

Ela virava a noite estudando para aumentar suas notas, porém ficava tão cansada que por falta de atenção errava as questões nas provas e só conseguia mais notas baixas. Tudo parecia um grande ciclo vicioso, que ao invés de melhorar só parecia piorar.

Baixou a cabeça e passou as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos negros, sentia-se tão solitária.

Recordou-se das palavras de Inuyasha, de suas ações, conversas e toda a felicidade ilusória que elas haviam criado. Por um tempo ficou feliz em saber que ele se importava com ela, chegara a ver nele um companheiro, alguém que reconhecia as maldades de Kikyou e sua tia, que a entendia. Mas, fora ingênua, como podia se esquecer que ele mesmo, apesar de reprovar as ações de Kikyou, era o namorado dela? Se ele estava com ela então ele também reconhecia que ela tinha um lado bom. Esse companheiro que durante um tempo fora o suficiente para satisfazê-la estava se desintegrando na sua frente, aos poucos.

_As pessoas caminhavam pela rua e passavam por ela como passam por um poste. Ninguém ali a conhecia. Não fazia diferença na vida de nenhum deles. Se fosse soterrada pela neve, ninguém naquela rua sentiria a sua falta. Estava sozinha._

-Ei, você sabe, né? Se continuar aí vai acabar congelando... – ela ergueu a cabeça para observar Inuyasha que estava em pé a sua frente olhando para o fim da rua e segurando um guarda-chuva. Sua voz transmitia descaso e seu olhar distante dava a ele a impressão de não estar muito interessado.

-E ele sempre aparece com as frases mais encorajadoras possíveis... – Kagome comentou sarcástica.

-O quê? – ele perguntou confuso sem entender o comentário da moça.

-Ah, nada não. Afinal, por que você parece estar sempre onde eu vou? – ela perguntou desanimadamente.

-Não sei.Talvez eu tenha um fascínio por você e viva te seguindo... – ele disse – ou talvez esse seja o caminho para a casa da minha namorada. Quem sabe, né? Pode ser que não...

-Por que você é sempre tão cínico? – ela indagou irritada – será que você não consegue entender quando uma pessoa precisa ficar sozinha?

-Para primeira pergunta, porque eu gosto de ser assim – ele disse com um sorriso maroto – e para a segunda, não creio que você precise de uma resposta.. – completou com um olhar sugestivo.

-EI, o que você quis dizer com isso?

-Talvez tudo, talvez nada demais, você escolhe...

-Sabe, você geralmente é chato. Hoje, você está _muito_ chato.

-Ou talvez eu só tenha falado a verdade, e você ficou irritada com isso... – ele sorriu triunfante.

-Já estou cansada dos seus "talvez". Não tem nada melhor para falar não? – ela perguntou entediada.

-Provavelmente não, ou então, já teria falado. Sinceramente, menina, você não usa a cabeça antes de fazer as suas perguntas? Essa é o que deveria ser chamado de uma conversa inútil. Só estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui – ele pôs a mão no bolso.

-Eu não pedi que conversasse comigo – ela lhe deu um olhar assassino.

-Como se você algum dia tivesse pedido para conversar com alguém.

-Vem cá, você fala assim com a Kikyou ou esse é um tratamento exclusivo pra mim?

-Exclusivo, claro. Até porque se eu falasse assim com a Kikyou ela provavelmente daria um chilique... Sua prima sabe ser histérica, se é que você me entende.

-Hm, entendo. Posso... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Além dessa?

-Claro, idiota.

-Vai em frente.

-O que você viu de bom na Kikyou? Eu sei que isso é meio pessoal, e eu vou entender se você não quiser responder... Mas, eu realmente queria entender.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, olhando a neve cair. O jovem suspirou e se sentou no banco.

-Sabe, a Kikyou, ela nem sempre foi assim... De uns tempos pra cá que ela tem mudado bastante. É verdade que essas mudanças não têm me agradado, mas eu não vou descarta ela assim sem ao menos tentar conversar... Se no fim ela continuar a agir dessa maneira, bom aí eu sinceramente vou pedir um tempo.

Kagome permaneceu quieta.

-De qualquer forma, eu vou nessa. – disse se levantando.

-Ah, sim, tchau.

Ele ergueu a mão em um sinal de adeus, e enquanto se afastava completou:

-Quando quiser um tempo pra fica sozinha, vê se faz isso em um lugar onde você não fique gripada. Meu Deus, você é tão sem noção...

-Inuyasha, você realmente tem o dom de acabar com "os momentos"... – ela resmungou cerrando os punhos com raiva.

"Por que sempre que eu falo com ele eu fico com a impressão de que eu sou uma idiota?" ela pensou sarcástica. "Ficar sentada aqui nesse banco agora realmente não parece fazer muito sentido..."

"Que estranho, sinto-me patética tendo passado o dia tão triste, os motivos me parecem tão ridículos agora... E pensar que eu cheguei a sentir inveja da Kikyou..." ela pensou fazendo uma careta "Ah, Kikyou, nossa rivalidade nunca vai acabar, não importa o que o Inuyasha diga..." levantou-se e seguiu para casa.

Talvez aquele companheiro que ela imaginara realmente existisse, afinal.

_Em uma rua preenchida por desconhecidos é que surge uma mão amiga, que não apenas passa por ela como também a reconhece. Se por um acaso, ali, acabasse soterrada (apesar de todas as insinuações) alguém certamente sentiria a sua falta._

\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/

**N.A.: Enfim, aqui está o cap 05, ele ta mais curtinho que o normal, mas na minha falta de tempo foi o melhor que eu pude fazer. Gomen. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Acho que vale a pena ressaltar, como curiosidade, que a inspiração e a vontade de escrever esse cap foi dado porque, olhe que estranho, fiz umas duas redações hoje pro colégio xD Sei lá, acho que isso ativou o meu lado escritora, vai entender. Bom, obrigada a todos que lêem, e, por favor, continuem comentando.**

**Beijos, Nayome Isuy**


End file.
